


Scratch me

by Bethesda



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know what the hell I've done, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Itch, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Trust, chickenpox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Something unexpected happens during a BDSM session.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 22





	Scratch me

**Author's Note:**

> First, as always: English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please, tell me!
> 
> Second, this was at first an answer to an Italian H/C group on FB (Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart) and I don't know HOW something like this came out.   
> Sorry not sorry.  
> So...if you like it, tell me!  
> Enjoy <3

He would have never admitted it, but Snake loved to be looked like that.

Pure adoration, that was what Otacon’s eyes were showing in that very moment.

Sure, Meryl too had had that look when they met, but it felt different, somehow wrong and annoying.

Maybe he just enjoyed that kind of staring just by his companion, but surely that was no time to discover the reasons behind his pleasure.

Right now Hal was on his knees, his hands tied with Snake’s bandanna, pale cheeks flushed with expectation.

He loved to play with him like that: making him wait, yearning for his touch, maybe even for hours. Sometimes he would be dead silent, letting his fingertips do the talking, tracing light paths all along the scientist’s skin.

Sometimes he would just ignore him, leaving him in a corner of the cabin, doing his chores while Hal had the order to stay still and silent.

He would do that without hesitation, good boy.

No complaints, no “But, Master”, no whimpering.

_Good boy._

* * *

Sometimes Snake talked during their sessions.

A lot.

Praising him or degrading him, depending on the situation, depending on Hal’s mood.

Depending on his mood too.

Sometimes he loved to treat him like a puppy, scratching his hairs, describing to him how gently he wanted to use him to make him go crazy but without touching him a single time.

And this for hours.

And that drove Hal crazy, but being such a good boy he never asked for being touched.

Sometimes he loved to treat him with spite.

That was a thing that at the beginning of their relationship scared Snake, ‘cause something bad had happened to that kid in the past, he was sure of that.

Hal hadn’t told him what yet and he had never dared to push him, but he had noticed the first times they had made love how scared and desperate he was.

The first time he had gone down on him Hal had started to cry, gasping for air.

_Rape_ was the word that was in Snake’s mind, but he had never dared to pronounce it.

It was Hal’s right to stay silent.

Being intimate in general had required time.

Discovering each other’s kinks had required even more and definitely more trust.

Hal, since the beginning, had preferred to be a bottom.

He had never wanted to even try to fuck Snake, even though the soldier had asked him if he wanted to – not his cup of tea, but Dave wanted to discovery every possible aspect of their relationship and if that meant for him to be bottom once in a while to pleasure the other, well, why not?

Hal liked to be _under_ Snake, definitely.

He enjoyed the other man’s body over his, his hands covering his shoulders when he was fucking him from behind, his roughness always restrained.

Well, that at first.

Snake got that there was something different under his partner’s skin, urges that Hal couldn’t really express, and he had to dug them out one by one.

The first one was the choking.

He was over Hal one night, caressing his cheeks while inside him, panting and grunting with pleasure, when the scientist, moved by his own lust, had taken the soldier’s hand to shift it from his face to his neck.

That time Snake was so surprised that he almost didn’t squeeze it, but his hold was enough to make Hal moan with pleasure and from that moment on Snake decided that surely there was something more.

The choking got to some slapping.

The slapping to spitting and degrading.

Offences, orders, insults.

They started to explore but for Hal it was hard.

He didn’t want to talk about it at first, considering his desire in bed just the results of his hormones going crazy during sex and nothing that was worth mentioning outside.

But at some point Snake put a foot down.

It wasn’t sane, it could have been dangerous.

They needed to talk about it.

Because he loved how that was making him feel and loved Hal’s response to it, but it wasn’t enough.

They had discussed it.

Many, many times.

They had decided to introduce more things, not just chokings and similar stuff, but also things more peculiar.

Like deprivation.

Candles.

Ropes.

Nothing too painful – Hal liked it but nothing that was more then some lashes or slaps, and Dave didn’t really enjoy leaving marks.

They had decided for a safe word, codes in case of necessities, getting more and more invested.

After a while things had evolved and it was something more then just rough sex.

Sure, there was that too, but now Hal was Dave’s puppy and a very good sub, so obedient.

Of course Snake at first wasn’t sure of the path they had chosen, but Hal seemed so tranquil and happy that he never asked if his behaviour triggered something.

But he could see from Hal’s attitude that that wasn’t the case.

The man loved being used, downgraded, offended.

He loved how Dave’s hand could be soft as a feather while caressing him or strong as iron when it was over him.

He loved being tied to the bed or on his knees, gagged, his hair pulled.

And Dave had discovered the pleasure of being called Master.

He loved that the man could trust him so much to let him do those kind of things.

But knowing that there was something in Hal’s mind, he had decided to dedicate a lot of time to aftercare too.

One moment he was caging Hal’s erection, making him cry to obtain relief, the next one he was taking him under the shower, hugging him, kissing his whole body, caressing his skin and telling him how much he loved him.

He could feel his lover melt under his touch and words.

-

Dave pulled the leash, a simple gesture to order his man to get on all fours.

Hal carried out the order, but it wasn’t easy, having his wrists tied up.

His head was down, his long hair covering his eyes.

The leash still in tension, Snake squatted in front of him, letting his free hand to reach the other one’s locks, tangling them between his fingers.

He pulled them, letting a little whimper escape from Hal’s mouth, but now he could see his face finally.

«Now, let’s talk about what you’ve down, shall we?»

He whispered it, his voice even lower than usual, but he knew how much Hal liked it. He had confessed more and more times how he loved to hear Snake’s voice in his ear; that sometime, when they were apart, he touched himself just imagining him talk, barking orders to other imaginary soldiers or murmuring to him unimaginable things.

Hal bit his lip, nodding.

«Yes, _Sir_ ».

A familiar shiver run along Dave’s skin, making his erection tremble a little in his cargo pants.

Damn, he loved being called like that by him.

«Do you think I should punish you?»

Hal didn’t answer.

Dave hit him lightly on the right cheek with the end of the leather leash. It was a soft one that he had created by himself using an old belt, so he knew that it wouldn’t have left any sign, but it was enough to start.

«Don’t make me ask again».

«Yes, Sir».

«Why?»

«I didn’t behave».

That was somehow true.

Dave had found for the second night in a row that Hal hadn’t slept at all, too focused working, despite Snake’s orders to get some rest. It wasn’t safe and it wasn’t healthy. 

So, the soldier took the opportunity.

To punish his colleague and – after all of that – making him finally rest.

He could kill two birds with one stone.

«And do you think I should punish you because of that».

«You should do whatever you think suits my behaviour, Master».

Good answer.

A little bit too smartass, in his opinion.

So he hit him lightly once again with the leash.

He rose his head a little more, enough to be just a few centimetres away from his mouth.

He liked to tease him like that ‘cause he damn knew how much Hal liked being kissed, and when he was in that kind of situation he was so needy for his touch that not letting him reach for his lips was another perfect torture he loved.

Such a pity that it was the same for Snake, who wanted to possess the other one’s mouth so badly in that moment.

Instead, he rose, turned his head to the man and pulled the former belt, stretching the man’s collar.

A quiet order that implied “follow me”.

He let him crawl to the bedroom and once near the bed Snake sit on it, showing to the man where he had to stay, right between his legs.

Dave caressed Hal’s hair for a few seconds and reached out for the one object that was already on the bed.

«Open your mouth».

The man obeyed and Snake, with a smooth movement, put the red ball inside it, tying it behind his head. He could feel the man’s breath escaping through the holes that covered the object.

«An now _stay_. You know what happen if you move, right?»

Hal stood still.

Not a nod, not an answer.

Snake got up, leaving the room.

He took a few minutes, enough to relax, to breathe and let the excitement decrease a little, but it wasn’t definitely enough. He had a pretty play in his mind and he wanted so bad to act it.

He looked at the clock.

Five minutes in that position were enough for what he wanted and he already knew in which state he would have found Hal.

So he took a deep breath and went once again inside the bedroom.

Hal was still there.

He could see the line of his vertebrae, his pale skin and his shoulders rising slightly with each breath.

He was wearing just a black slip and nothing more, while Dave was fully clothed, head to toe, as if he was still in the Green Berets.

He took it slowly, letting his leather boots resonate on the wooden floor.

Hal couldn’t see him, but could definitely hear him.

Feel him.

He took his time to return right in front of him, sitting once again on the bed, and there he realized that he had waited for the right amount of time.

There was already a little puddle of saliva right under Hal’s knees, which were already soaked with it, drool still coming out of the holes of the gag-ball.

Dave had to grope himself to make the erection stay more comfortable inside his pants and Hal definitely noticed it.

Hal rose a little his gaze to meet his Master’s eyes.

«You made such a mess. Naughty boy».

Hal whimpered.

Dave put his feet in such a way that one of the booths was right under the other one’s head, in the middle of the little puddle, right between Hal’s bent knees.

«You disobeyed my orders. You can’t even hold your saliva, something that even a dog can do. Now, you have one last task and if you fail this one too, well, I’ll have to get angry».

Dave didn’t have to explain what Hal had to do.

Or, better, hadn’t to do.

Hal knew that his master’s booth was right under him, that he had to try not to drool over it, but it was impossible and they both knew it.

But Hal tried, struggled for a few moments, even trying to turn his head on the other side but Dave captured it between his fingers and made him return in position.

Dave saw the little drop that was going to let him start for real the show left the gag ball and in the precise moment when it hit his booth he was already on his feet.

He ordered Hal to get up, and when obviously the man couldn’t do it fast enough, he shoved him on the bed.

He let him struggle a few seconds, enough to let him get once again on all fours, but he stopped him right there, pushing his head on the mattress, away from his gaze. Dave let his hand stay on the man’s head, not too strong to be painful but enough to let him understand that he had to stay like that.

His knees were bend, his hips up in the air.

Dave wondered what to use, if his bare hands or the whip, but he opted for the first one.

He wanted to feel him. He wanted to see his marks left on him right after so that he could spend hours caressing him where he was going to be more sensible, to make him feel better.

Also, using his hands Hal was able to endure a little more rather than the whip.

Dave said nothing, but prepared him.

He let his fingers trace little paths all along Hal’s skin, from him neck to his feet, and with a simple movement he lowered his slip.

Sometimes he stopped touching him, so that the man couldn’t know if another caress was coming or maybe something more painful.

It was incredible to see him jerk slightly every time his hands was back on his skin.

Then, Dave hit him.

Not too strong, the first slaps were necessary to prepare his butt buttocks, to make them more flexible.

Hal said nothing.

Dave hit him once more, and then again, but then stopped, returning to him with a sweet touch, lovely fingers.

The next time he hit him, it was a bit more forceful and Hal let out a little whimper.

It went on like that for a few minutes, no words, no orders, just silence and sometimes the sound of a little slap.

But then the rhythm started to increase, every little spank got stronger and the hair was filled with groans and cries.  
Dave got more and more violent, even though he was keeping everything under control, even his strength. He didn’t want to hurt him.

He wanted to make him feel the pleasure behind it and the complete freedom of being able to get it from his lover.

Snake stopped, groping his red cheek with the right hand with the left one went for his hair, forcing him to turn his head on the bed, finally allowing him to see his face, to see what he was doing and how hard he was getting doing it.

Damn, he wanted to fuck him so hard but it wasn’t the right time yet.

Hal was now looking at him, his grey eyes filled with lust, his lips red. With a simple movement he freed him from the gag ball, tossing it somewhere in the room, but immediately after returned to his hair, pulling them.

«Do you think you deserve this?»

«Yes, Master».

«Do you like when I punish you like that? I think it’s too easy, you know. Not hard enough. You’re such a delusion that I need to do something more, otherwise I won’t be satisfied».

Hal’s answer was a moan, and Snake couldn’t resist but spank him once more, harder, then to reach his erection, grabbing it in a strong fist.

«Fuck yes, please, give me more».

He should have resisted, but he really couldn’t.

He stoked him for a few seconds, not enough to make him come and then returned to the punishment.

Dave hit him again and again and again.

He could feel Hal’s skin getting hotter and his only desire was now to take off his own pants and fuck him right where he was, but instead he hit him till his hand was telling him that it was enough spanking.

«Tell me, what do you want?»

Hal whimpered once more, biting his lips, his eyes unfocused.

Dave took the opportunity to touch himself a little through his pants to give himself some relief, ready to hear the prayer.

«Scratch me».

Dave stopped.

He surely had heard wrong.

«Say it again», he ordered.

«Scratch me, Sir».

What the—

He was so confused that for a moment he didn’t know what to do.

That was definitely an odd request, given the situation, but Hal somehow returned to himself a second after.

«Fuck, Dave. _Metal Gear_ ».

The soldier reacted immediately to the safe word and let his man turn on one side, his hands still tied up.

«Please, take off the bandanna from my wrists, it’s driving me mad», he cried, but he was almost already free, and the moment after he was already scratching himself.

«Otacon, what the hell?»

«I don’t know what’s going on».

«Did something bite you?»

«I- I don’t think so. I don’t know. Maybe?»

«Since when do you need to--»

«Scratch myself to death? I don’t know, this morning maybe? Could you please help me with my back? Yes, right there, thank you».

«Why didn’t you tell me?», the soldier asked a bit testily.

«It didn’t seem important. Also, it wasn’t this strong. And when you started to play I wanted to play along too but—fuck, I couldn’t handle it anymore».

Dave said nothing but sit on the bed next to his man, frowning, concentrating on his task. But suddenly he noticed something.

«Hal».

«Yeah?»

«You’ve got measles when you were a child, right?»

«What? I don’t know. Maybe. Why?»

«I think I’ve got bad news».

* * *

«You never got your shots?»

«How can I know it, Dave! I was a child!»

«You’re a scientist, a child of other scientists! You should have gotten all the possible vaccines available at the time».

«Ehi, don’t get angry with me for something that my parents should have done when I couldn’t even talk».

«You should have checked».

«And why are you even so sure that it’s measles. Maybe it’s chickenpox».

«Could be anything».

«We can’t get to a doctor».

«I damn know we can’t, Hal».

Otacon was on the bed, now fully dressed, his hands as claws grabbing his trousers to resist the impulse of scratching himself.

«So? What do we do?»

Dave said nothing, reaching for the man’s armpit, insinuating a hand inside his sweater to get the thermometer.

«You’ve got thirty-eight point three. How is it even possible that you didn’t realize it? Weren’t you tired?»

«As you said yourself, Snake, I don’t sleep a lot in this period. I’m always tired».

Dave forced himself not to hit the other one’s forehead with the palm of his hand.

«You should rest. Either way, I don’t care if it’s measles or chickenpox: we’ve got paracetamol and antihistamines, you should be fine. On the other hand, if you start to feel worse, we should get you to the doctor».

«The nearest one is an hour and a half from here by sled».

«I know. Let’s just hope that you’ll get better».

* * *

If Dave reacted pretty badly at first, his behaviour right after improved.

He was actually pretty worried for Hal: he knew that something like that could go downhill, especially in adults, and Hal was never a healthy man, especially since he’d been in Alaska.

So Dave decided to look after him restlessly.

No work during those days, nothing that could worsen him.

Just relax, food – no junk food, only things that could support a sick man, like soups and broth -, no coffee, and a lot of sleep.

During the first two days the two of them were always bickering, since Hal “ _had really, really to work_ ”, but right after those Hal started to feel more and more weak, his head always heavy, the light somehow painful to watch.

After that, Snake could do whatever he wanted to take care of him.

Luckily they had enough medicine that the illness could have lasted weeks and Snake was always careful to give him the right amount of paracetamol to lower his fever and the antihistamines to help him with the constant itch.

The third day, Hal’s body was covered with blisters and his hands were always looking for them.

«Hal, stop», said David, blocking his hands.

«I can’t stop. It’s too itchy», the scientist cried.

«Don’t be a child. I’m gonna tie you to the bed if you keep doing it».

A little smirk made its appearance on Hal’s lips.

«I’m too sick right now for your kinky stuff, Snake».

Dave cocked an eyebrow, getting nearer to his lover’s face, enough to menace him.

«Shut up», he growled. «Or I’ll also gag you».

Hal snorted through his nose, letting it go, and Dave understood that he could free him.

The scientist adjusted himself on the bed – Dave knew that he had shifted also to scratch a bit the blisters he had on his back over the pillows that he had behind himself– and sighed, too tired to do anything else.

«Wanna sleep?»

«Maybe», Hal yawned.

«Mind if I join you?»

«So you can check that I don’t disobey you?»

«So that I can check that you are fine, Hal. Also, no, I don’t trust you. You’re gonna ruin your skin».

«You’d love me anyway».

«Don’t push your luck, Emmerich».

Hal smiled, slowly getting under the heavy blankets. It was still afternoon, he could see that through the light curtains, but outside it was so calm and peaceful because of the snowfall, the room was so warm and he was so tired.

He didn’t really want to annoy Snake, but he liked – for once – to be the one that had to be cared about, and luckily not for something like stabs or gun wounds, as it always happened to his companion.

Snake let him get comfortable, and after a few seconds took off his shirt and got over the covers with Hal, grabbing him from behind.

«Aren’t you worried to get it too?»

Dave denied.

«I’ve got my shots when I was a child. Also, got chickenpox when I was little. Five years old, maybe? I remember that my foster mother had to watch me constantly to stop me from scratching. She put me in the bathtub filled with hot water in the middle of the night, when I was crying because of the itch, and stayed with me inside of it ‘till I fell asleep».

«It’s a soft memory».

«Somehow».

«You never talk about that period of your life».

Dave tightened the hold on Hal.

«Too many faces, too many changes. I remember some of them while I’ve completely forgotten others».

Hal shrugged.

«I’m sorry».

«Don’t».

«But I got you. My mother had died when I was little and I don’t really remember anything. I’ve got just one picture with her and she seemed lovely, the kind of parent that would get her child vaccinated as soon as possible».

«Didn’t wanted to make you feel bad about her the other day», said Dave, remembering his words.

«No, you’re right. No offence taken».

Dave kissed Hal’s neck softly, inhaling his scent.

He smelt of fever, home and coffee.

«Dave», Hal whispered.

«Yeah».

«Can I get a hot bath with you when we wake up», he mumbled while he drifted off to sleep.

«We don’t have the bathtub, you know it».

The answer was a soft hummer.

«But we can get a hot shower. And I can make you something to eat. And we can watch a movie, or whatever you want».

Hal’s words were not anymore intelligible, half-sleep whispers.

Dave knew it and smiled, holding him tighter, ‘till the line between his thoughts and his dreams became too thin and he followed Hal in his feverish sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end...good job!  
> If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment (or both. Both is good)


End file.
